


Slow Nights

by PotatoLeekSoup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, no beta we die like men, rated t for cursing, they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoLeekSoup/pseuds/PotatoLeekSoup
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir sit on a rooftop and talk.





	Slow Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I’m posting twice in one day? Man that’s wild

It had been a slow night for patrol, and a warm one. The last several nights had been uneventful, but hey, it wasn’t like Chat was complaining. Hawkmoth hadn’t been up to much recently, which was a first. Sometimes it felt like every day there was another akuma to deal with. His lady had seemed pretty stressed in the past few months, but this week, she was mellow. It was pretty nice to sit on rooftops with Ladybug and just... chill. Lord knows Adrien Agreste didn’t have any time to chill, so he tried his best to savor the moments that were few and far between. 

This particular evening, neither of them had said much. Ladybug was almost ignoring him, instead focusing on the night scene, which was full of stars. He wanted to say something, just to break the silence, but he didn’t want to bother her. For all Chat knew, Ladybug’s civilian life was just as busy and stressful as his, and he didn’t want to ruin that. He sat there, content. At least for a while. 

Chat Noir did not like silence. As much as he wanted Ladybug to have some peace and quiet, he couldn’t stand this. He had to at least try to make conversation.

“So, what do you wanna do in life?” he asked. Ladybug was startled, as if she had been pulled out of a trance. She turned to look at Chat, her blue pigtails swishing, hitting the light. 

“What do you wanna do in life? Like your job,” he said again. “Being heroes isn’t exactly a way to make a living.”

His lady sighed.

“Chat, you know we can’t-”

“Give any hints about who we really are, I know,” he finished. “But it’s not like I’m asking you to tell me the super specific details about your life, I just want to know you better.”

Ladybug shook her head.

“We _ already _ know each other, kitty. We’ve worked together for over a year,” she said.

“Sure, we know each other in battle, but we don’t _ know _each other, ya know?” Chat grinned.

“No, I don’t,” Ladybug deadpanned. 

Chat gave her a look. She gave him one right back. They became locked in an intense staring contest, until Ladybug finally relented. 

“Fine. I’ll bite. But you have to go first,” His lady said. Chat gave her a big goofy grin.

“Hmmm… I don’t actually know. I’ve been forced to do a lot of things by my dad, so I don’t really have time to think about it. I’ve tried modelling, and it was okay, but I don’t actually know.” 

Ladybug sat there, absorbing it. 

“That sounds like it sucks ass,” she said sympathetically. 

“My lady! Language!” Chat teased. Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, I can curse if I want to!” she defended. Chat just laughed.

“It’s just weird to hear you curse, you’re normally so... family-friendly.”

“That’s pretty much just for the civilians. I think I’d be a bad influence on the kids if I was cursing all the time. Out of the mask, I curse all the fucking time,” Ladybug said.

“I get that, but it sucks you have to hide that side of yourself.”

“Yes, I’m hiding _ so much _ by not cursing in front of people,” she deadpanned again. Chat rolled his eyes.

“I mean, it’s still hiding part of you. In civilian life, I have to be reserved all of the time. I can’t say a single thing without my dad getting mad or every person I know overthinking it,” Chat explained.

“Well, I feel bad for making fun of you now, you dick,” Ladybug punched his shoulder.

“Good, you deserve it,” Chat punched her shoulder. “_ Hey _, you never answered my question!”

Ladybug groaned.

“Ugh, _ fine _. But it’s kind of embarrassing.”

Chat looked at her.

“I’m not gonna make fun of you,” Chat reassured. Ladybug looked at him skeptically.

“You might.”  
“I won’t,” Chat promised.

“I want.. to be a fashion designer,” she said as if getting the words out was causing her pain. 

Chat jumped up. 

“I know someone who wants to be a fashion designer! She’s really good!” He clapped his hands. “You should meet her!”  
Ladybug leaned back.

“You are way too excited about this.”

“I just think it’s cool that I have _ two _ cool designer friends,” Chat sat back down next to Ladybug. “Hey, maybe I could model for you and my other friend.”

Ladybug laughed. 

“Maybe someday, kitty.”

* * *

The following weeks were also pretty slow. The two had become used to their routine of sitting on rooftops and talking about life. They had talked about all sorts of things. Chat’s shit father, her school rival, whatever they could think of.

Today, Ladybug felt like absolute shit. Marinette did not have a good day, so Ladybug was not having a good day. Chat Noir was trying to cheer her up, but she just couldn’t deal with it right now. She tried to play along, but the facade fell through quickly.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting off all night,” Chat asked. Ladybug sighed.

“Sorry kitty, I just had a pretty fucking bad day,” she said.

Chat looked concerned.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Sure,” Ladybug agreed. “There’s a lot going on right now for me, and normally I can handle it, but my best friend kinda abandoned me to hang out with her boyfriend, and it just sucks. She’s my whole support system, and I really needed to talk to her, and she was too busy for me,” Ladybug vented. 

“Oof. That sounds it sucks,” Chat grimaced. Ladybug chuckled.

“Oh, that’s not all.”

Chat stared at her.

“What? Don’t you have enough to deal with?” He asked.

“That’s what you’d think, but nope,” she chuckled again. 

“Well, what else happened?”

“You sure you want to hear about all of this? It’s basically all of my baggage within the past year,” she asked. 

“Obviously I’m sure! You’re my partner!” Chat insisted again.

“Okay, you asked for it. Remember that rival I was telling you about? She’s been trying even harder to make my life hell recently. I’m trying not to be jealous of her when she talks to… a boy I like, but it’s hard.”

“That sounds like a lot,” Chat said. “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“But what if we’re both in civilian form? I don’t have a way to contact you then,” Ladybug pointed out.

“I’ll give you my cell number, so we can text.”

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

“What if we know each other in real life and already have each other’s numbers?” Ladybug said. “I’d never forgive myself if that’s how we discovered each other’s identities.”

Chat frowned. 

“There’s gotta be some way for us to contact one another,” he said. Ladybug shrugged. 

“It’s okay, kitty. You don’t have to make yourself my entire support system.”

“But I wanna be there for you. We’re partners, we have to know each other and help each other,” Chat insisted.

Ladybug leaned over and hugged him. 

“Thanks, Chat.” 

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

“Anytime, partner.”

They chilled for a while, and Ladybug felt considerably better than she had at the start of patrol. To be honest, she had forgotten they were even supposed to be on patrol at all. If a criminal had actually been up to some shit, they would have reluctantly stopped them, then probably going back to chilling. 

Hawkmoth was probably planning something big if he hadn’t struck for this long, but Ladybug didn’t want to think about that right now. It was so much easier to be a superhero when there were no supervillains to stop. As Ladybug swung home, she tried to think of ways that she could contact the kitty without any side effects. Hopefully, she wouldn’t need to.

The next night, Chat was late. He showed up thirty minutes late, but he had food and other things. 

“Sorry I’m late, my stupid dad nearly caught me and I had to cover for myself. But I brought you some presents,” Chat spread out his gifts on the rooftop they were sitting on. There were baked goods, and phones?

“Why do you have these?” Ladybug picked up one of the phones. 

“That’s our solution. This way, we won’t know if we have each other’s civilian numbers, because we have two phones!” Chat explained. 

“I can’t accept this, Chat. This is too expensive,” Ladybug set the phone back down.  
“Please, my lady. They weren’t expensive at all, they’re pretty old models. Even if they weren’t, my dad could afford them.”

Ladybug picked up the phone again.

“Fine, but I’m still going to feel bad about it.” 

“Good enough for me. Now, I have a croissant that demands my attention,” Chat said as he grabbed a pastry. 

“Where did you even get these?” Ladybug asked. 

“The Dupain-Cheng Bakery. They’re the best in Paris.”

“Please tell me you did not show up to a bakery and an electronics store as Chat Noir,” Ladybug gave Chat Noir a look. 

“No, I’m not _ that _ stupid. I went in my civilian form. Here, let me put my number in your phone,” Chat reached over and snatched her phone. 

That night, it occurred to Marinette: If she really wanted to, she could find out who Chat was. Her parents would know who came into the bakery. She shouldn’t ask, but she could. She could find out right now who Chat Noir really was. If Marinette was being honest, she was curious who was behind the mask. She could know him. He could be at her school. She didn’t dare say any of this to Tikki, who’d probably freak out. Marinette fell asleep and tried not to think about Chat Noir.

* * *

Adrien’s phone buzzed. He jumped out of his bed and fumbled for his phone. He grabbed both phones and checked them. It was his civilian phone, with a message from one of his fencing classmates. He sighed. Why hadn’t Ladybug texted him yet? Maybe she was hurt, or kidnapped by Hawkmoth! Or, more likely, she decided she hated Chat Noir and threw the phone across Paris, and would never talk to him again. Adrien flopped back onto his bed. Plagg grabbed his Chat Noir phone, and stuffed it in his face.

“If you want to talk to Ladybug so badly, maybe you should just text her yourself,” Plagg dropped the phone onto Adrien’s face. He opened a door, and threw the phone in it.

“No, Plagg, I can’t do that. I got the phones so we’d be able to text whenever either of us were in danger or if one of us really needs to vent.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“Seems like you’re just afraid to talk to her,” Plagg said.

Adrien glared at him. Plagg giggled. He flew away, probably to grab more cheese. Adrien pulled out his Chat Noir phone again, and stared at it. No new messages. Sadly, staring at the phone would not make Ladybug text him. He’d have to text her himself. 

Hey

Is this working

**Hi Chat**

**What’s up?**

Nothing, I just wanted to text my lady ;)

**Ladybug ** ** _is typing..._ **

Shoot. The winking face had been too much. Adrien put his hands over his face. Why had he thought this was a good idea? The phone buzzed again. Adrien entertained the thought of throwing it back in the drawer and never touching it again, but he picked it up again anyway. 

**Nice try, kitty**

**But I’m my own lady ;)**

:O

Adrien was blushing hard now. Ladybug didn’t flirt often, and he was never prepared for when she did. He was supposed to be the flirty one, and she was the serious one. The lines had been becoming more blurred recently, ever since Hawkmoth had let up on his akuma attacks. Was this what Ladybug was like beneath the mask? When they were fighting akumas, she was all serious, always ready for Hawkmoth’s tricks. Adrien liked this side of Ladybug. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed that his phone had buzzed a few minutes ago. He checked his phone. 

**I have to sleep now,**

** goodnight Chat!**

Night my lady

Adrien hid the phone in his drawer, and fell asleep, dreaming of Ladybug. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll add another chapter someday but probably not 
> 
> You better have appreciated the texting bit because it was HELL to format


End file.
